The doll
by sen-ed
Summary: After defeating Eggman, Tails receive some ugly present. WARNING: Psichological torture, little foxs with two tails crying and dolls that eat your souls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello you weird people from the Internets, I am mexican, so I put a lot of effort into doing this psichological, disturbing, sad, twisted, story; Why is it important me being mexican, well, even if I had study 10 years of english, I still have little problems with thy language. So now that I have write my excuse for no knowing to write well let's begin.

Thisstory is about a little fox and a little fox doll that crushes his mind. Awesome right?

Disclaimer: I do not own none of this characters blah blah blah.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The doll

Who would make that to me?

My name is Miles "Tails" Prower, I am an 8 year old fox with two tails, over 200 IQ, I fight alongside Sonic the Hedgehog against the forces of evil, but this is worse than everything I have faced.

The same music, the same tone, playing in my head, it is ripping my mind.

We had just defeated Eggman again, so I invited everyone to my house for a party. Everything was going well, I felt a little tired so I went to rest a little.

Please, no more, it hurts; leave me alone, no more.

When I opened my eyes, there was a little present in front of me, with joy I ripped the box, and, it was there, the little "Tails doll". First I was really happy, but after checking the little toy, it was kind of creepy, the bad seam, the black and deep eyes, and of course, the red diamond over his head.

It scared me a little, so I put it on my bed and decided to make some breakfast.

After walking over some sleeping friends on the floor and entered the kitchen, I made some waffles, and hot chocolate.

After the breakfast, I walk into the living room, sat on the couch, and when I was going to turn on the tv, I heard a horrible shouting that I almost fell from the couch and I ran to where all my friends had the party.

Blood.

Blood was all over the room, on the floor, blood on the ceiling, on the windows, on the wall.

And my friends, all my friends crucify on the walls, with no eyes, something ripped their eyes! That's when I saw the doll, that Tails doll in the center of the room, watching me, with those black eyes, and a horrible smile, made with fangs, bloody fangs.

And then I listened a song, it was a happy song; I couldn't stand it, watching my friends on the wall and listening that song, which came from the mouth of the doll.

I sat on the floor, crying, hugging my legs and my tails, shouting and crying at the same time.

Sonic: Tails, Tails! Snap out of it!

Sonic: Tails was on the floor, my little friend was with both of his eyes opened as big as dishes, and the tears kept flooding the floor. He was just shouting "sonic, help me sonic".

Amy: My god! Sonic please do something!

Sonic: I'm trying Amy!

SLAP.

Shadow slapped my little brother, and he react immediately.

Tails: Sonic…

Sonic: It's ok Tails, it is ok, just relax buddy, relax.

Amy: Tails? What happened? You look like if you have seen a ghost!

Tails: Amy…

Knuckles: Take it easy Amy, the kid needs to recover a little.

Tails: You, all of you, dead. You where dead…

Shadow: What is he talking about?

Sonic: Easy Shadow.

Tails: The doll murdered all of you, the doll, the doll, the doll!

Sonic: Tails! Not again, Tails!

Tails: In my room, the doll in my room, I don't want it…

Vector: I'll look for it!

Vector entered the room, when he got out of there he was carrying a "Tails doll", it was a twisted version of Tails, with a red diamond on his head.

Amy: No! Burn that doll, burn it now!

Sonic: Whoa Amy! Chill out, what is wrong with you?

Amy: It is an evil doll! Burn it now!

Vector took out his lighter and burned the doll.

Knuckles: Now explain it Amy.

Amy: That was an evil doll, made with black magic. It is use like a torture tool for kids. It resembles the kid it is target to. When the kid sees the diamond on the head of the doll, it makes a connection with the host. The doll plays with the mind of the kid, in this case the poor Tails, showing him horrible images, over and over again, until he looses it. It is cruel and bizarre…

Vector: But now that we destroy the doll, Tails will recover right?

But, Amy didn't answer, she began to cry, harder and harder, trying to pull herself she gave an answer.

Amy: No, the doll already entered in his mind, it put the seed in his mind and there is nothing we can do now.

Sonic: Please Amy, don't talk like that, we can find a way to help him!

Tails: Can you feel the sunshine?

Sonic: What was that little bro?

Tails: Can you feel the sunshine?

Shadow: We lost him.

Sonic: No! Shut up! He is still here! Buddy, Tails, hear me, do you know who am I?

Tails: No more, I don't want to feel it, please no more.

That's when I realized it, Tails, my best friend, no, my little brother, the small fox I always care about, was lost inside his mind, and will never come out.

Then I felt the tears coming out, when was the last time I cried? I never let a single tear run down my cheek, but now, It was different, it wasn't just sadness, it was rage, hate, hate for the one that did this.

Sonic: Amy, is there a way to know who send the doll?

Amy: Wait here, I'll go for my tarot cards.

Sonic: Come on, let's put Tails on his bed.

We lie him down and I sat at his side, his eyes were watching me, but I knew he wasn't looking at me.

Sonic: I'm sorry Tails, I swear I will protect you forever, but, I failed, you are my best friend, and I fail to protect you, I'm so sorry.

The atmosphere in the room was so tense, I just couldn't stand it, but Tails needed me.

Tails: Leave me alone!

The bodies were talking, repeating over and over again "can you feel the sunshine?"

Tails: I don't want to feel it. Leave me alone!

Tails doll: Would you like to play with me?

Tails: No, you are mean!

TD: Me? Mean? No, you're wrong, I am the only one here who cares for you, where are all your friends?

Tails: You killed them!

TD: But just because they wanted to leave you completely alone, they wanted to abandon you here, all by yourself, so if you think about it, I helped you, I made them stay here.

Tails: Y-you're crazy!

TD: No boy, I did this for you, I don't want you to be sad.

Tail: No, get away from me!

TD: Would you like to play with me?

Amy: Alright, everybody silence, I need to concentrate.

As Amy read the cards she made an incredible discovery.

Amy: Eggman! Eggman build it!

Knuckles: That's impossible! Eggman knows nothing about black magic!

Shadow: No, but he could find some documents in the Ark. A paranormal agency investigated magic, supernatural abilities etc. They were able to create all kinds of artificial artifacts, none of them as powerful or effective as the original counterparts, but…

Sonic: That Eggman!

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running, faster than I always ran in my life, I didn't cared about nothing, I just wanted vengeance, and only I felt hate, never did I felt that way, but I wanted to kill Eggman.

Amy: Please Shadow; you need to stop Sonic from making something he will regret the rest of his life!

Shadow: Why should I? It is the first time he is acting like a man.

Amy: Shadow, please…

TD: You see? I am the only one who cares about you my little fox.

Tails: Yes, you are my only friend.

TD: Now tell me, what do you feel about Amy Rose?

Tails: I hate her.

TD: Good, what about Knuckles the Echidna?

Tails: I hate him.

TD: Excellent, and what about Sonic the Hedgehog?

Tails: I hate him.

TD I cannot hear you, what do you feel about Sonic the Hedgehog?

Tails: I hate him! He wanted to abandon me! He tricked me; he told me I was like his little brother! I don't want him, I don't like him anymore!

TD: Who is your only friend?

Tails: My only friend is the Tails Doll…

TD: That's right my cute little fox, now, would you like to play with me?

Amy: In that instant, Tails stood up like if nothing had happened and look around the room, like if he was searching for something, I immediately hugged him, happy of seeing him somewhat conscious.

Amy: Tails! Tails! Can you hear me?

Tails: Don't touch me.

Amy: What?

Tails: I said don't touch me.

Amy: What are you talking about?

Tails: Get off!

Tails then pushed me away and even sending me into the floor.

Knuckles: What is wrong with you?!

Tails: I have realized you never cared for me, everything I know is a lie, but now I have opened my eyes.

Amy: No Tails, you are wrong…

Tails: Never was I so right, you always hated me, and now I hate all of you, disgusting beings, I can't stand you anymore, he is telling me the true, he is my only friend.

Charmy: W-who are you talking about?

Tails: The doll… Wait, where is my doll?!

Vector: Calm down!

Tails: No, where is my doll!

Knuckles: We burned it.

Tails: You killed my only friend! He was right, you are all evil, if I stay here you will kill me too!

Saying that, the little fox jumped through the window and flew as fast as his two little tails let him. I remember that scene, Knuckles and Vector were shocked, Espio was a little surprised and Charmy and I (Amy) were crying. After the initial shock, Knuckles came back to his senses and went looking for Tails with Vector, Espio and Charmy. But I was in his room, trying to put my thoughts in order. I was so confuse and so scared, that I took out my hammer and hit the bed so hard and so many times that it became dust.

Tails: I need to be alone, alone, yes, I need to feel the sunshine…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, first part is done, I know is not much, but I wrote it in a period of time when hearing the song "can you feel the sunshine?" and watching a little red light would make me wet myself, like a gallon.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it and, be happy.

P.D.: One more thing, if there is one thing I hate more than, well, the thing I hate the most, is the faces, the little faces done with letters, everytime I see them I just want to rip my eyes off.

P.D.: Oh, and people talking in japanese and english at the same time.

Whatever just come back when I post the next one in a weel or two.


	2. The factory

Hello again and welcome to the mind***k I like to call my mind.

So unlike the last time, the narrator is omniscient, because the rules of fanfiction are that way.

So I apologize and, don't erase my story.

Anyway, This is the second part of "The doll", Where is Tails going? Sonic would be able to accomplish his revenge? Well, if you want to know, stop reading this thing on top of the story and start reading the god damn writing.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Becuase I don't work on Sega and I am not part of Sonic Team, none of this characters are of my property.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Have you ever heard a sonic boom? It sounds like an explosion, and not only that, it is so strong that it can make windows explode and even make some cracks on concrete walls. 343 km per second, really fast.

Sonic the hedgehog was outside this maximum security prison where Eggman is being held down. But he didn't care; he didn't care if Robotnik was going to stay all his life behind that glass wall, if by a miracle he realized that what he had done was bad. No, the only thing he cares right now is to feel the pain of Eggman, to cover his hands with his blood, to taste every second of suffering of that pathetic fat man, oh and he would enjoy it.

Is that a prison of GUN? It doesn't matter if the military put a prize on his head, if he becomes from a worldwide hero to a dirty assassin. Right now, in front of the gates of the prison, he let his sadistic being out of him.

Sonic: It is my entire fault; I could have finished with Eggman so many times in the past, before he could hurt anyone. I had the chance to stop this anytime I wanted. But I had to play the hero; I had to take everything to lightly thinking "we will catch him the next time". But now, I will make sure there would be no next time, this ends here, I will put an end to everything; (starts crying) today, I will not be Sonic the Hedgehog.

After saying that, he tried to walk into the prison but a shadow stopped him.

Tails was hiding in some abandon factory downtown. Inside of a box he slowly watched how Vector entered in the building, took a little peek, and went through the exit.

Tails: Finally, safe from them.

Tails doll: _That's right; we are safe from those liars._

Tails: Y-you're alive! W-where are you?

TD: _Over your shoulder._

Tails: I am so happy! I though you were dead!

TD: _No, I told you, I will never leave you alone, but, I am a little sad._

Tails: Why?

TD: _Well, I love you to death, but, how do I know you love me the same way I love you?_

Tails: No wait! I love you the same way!

TD: _Really?_

Tails: Yes!

TD: _Well then, prove it…_

Sonic: Shadow, what the hell are you doing?

Shadow: Sorry hedgehog, but your girlfriend asked me to stop your tantrum.

Sonic: Tantrum! Listen Shadow, I am not in the mood for your damn ego!

Shadow: Now tell me, what you expect to achieve after killing the doctor.

Sonic: You should know better than anybody else, revenge! Or have you forgotten your little Maria?

Shadow: Leave her out of this.

Sonic: Oh no, there is no better example, you promised to protect her everyday, to take care of her. You were supposed to be her guardian. How did you felt when you failed her? Did it hurt? Did you felt powerless once that she was gone? Then you felt this inside you, this monster that came out and consumed you. You hated all the human kind for your loss right? Well I feel the same against your "good doctor".

Shadow just stood there, watching his eyes while Sonic watched his.

Sonic: Now if you excuse me, I have something to…

But before he could finish this sentence Shadow used Chaos Control to transport behind Sonic and knocked him out.

Amy was sitting in Tails' living room calmer. Tails, she saw him normal just the day before. So cheerful, so innocent; what happened to that fox? Amy always though of Tails as her little brother. Sure she was bossy, sometimes annoying and shouted him with no apparent reason, "just like a big sister" she though, but she loved him with all her heart.

**Flashback**

Tails: Come on Amy, faster!

Amy: Wait Tails (pant pant), I just ate a piece of cake, slower please!

Tails: We're here.

Amy: An abandon factory?

Tails: Yep. This factory produced all kinds of air-craft parts. I like to look in all this boxes. You never know what interesting thing you will find!

Amy: But this is a creepy place Tails, it scares me a little.

Tails: Really? I find it fascinating, not only I look parts for the Tornado, but it also helps me think when I am alone with my thoughts.

**End flashback**

Amy: Alone in the factory!

Amy jumped from her seat and ran as fast as she could into that factory. It took her a couple of minutes to get there. She didn't want to scare Tails with her presence, so she looked through the window first.

Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll

Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll

Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll

Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll Tails doll

The walls had written this with yellow graffiti paint, over and over again. This by itself was scary enough, but it got worse. There was a point where the yellow paint didn't finish the words. It was obvious he ran out of yellow paint, so he starts using red paint.

Now Amy knew Tails was inside, so she entered the building.

If she though the factory was creepy before, now she change her mind completely; not only did the walls had all that written on them, but they also had drawings of the doll's face. She felt a cold wind that made her even more nervous. She approaches to one of the walls with the red writing.

Amy: that's weird; this doesn't smell like paint, more like… please no! Tails!

She turned over just to see the body of her little friend over a pool of his own blood. She got closer and noticed that he had cut his wrists so he could take the blood and paint the walls with it.

Amy: Help, somebody please! I need help!

Tails: No, you will kill me, stay away from me…

Amy: No, I'm here to help you!

Tails: Friend, help me…

TD:_ Don't worry my cute little fox; do you remember how you took out your blood?_

Tails: With a cutter…

TD:_ Exactly, it's over there, you just need to grab it._

Amy: Damn it! Is anyone out there?!

TD: _You are so close foxy, just a little more._

Rouge: (from outside the room) Amy, I heard you shouting, are you in there?

Amy: Rouge! Thank god you are here! Help me, Tails is dying!

TD: _Now! Stab her!_

Knuckles: Did you find him?

Espio: No, but we need to find him fast.

Charmy: Why?

Espio: Well you see, in that condition, he sure will try to harm somebody or even himself.

Vector: Knux, are you sure you have no idea here could he been hiding?

Knuckles: I told you I don't know, I'm not Sonic, he doesn't trust me as much as the hedgehog.

Charmy: By the way, where could Sonic be?

Vector: Don't know, but I am sure Shadow stopped him before he could have done something ugly.

Knuckles: Damn it Sonic, where the hell are you?

But from the distance they heard a terrible scream; they immediately knew who was shouting.

All: Amy!

Shadow: Finally, you woke up already faker.

Sonic: Ouch, what happened?

Shadow: I knocked you out.

Sonic: Why did you do that?

Shadow: I always keep my promises.

Sonic: Damn it Shadow I was so close... wait where is everybody? Where is Tails?

Shadow: I don't know, maybe they took him to some hospital.

Sonic: I have to call Amy.

Sonic began dialing Amy's cell phone. One beep, two beeps, three beeps, four beeps, five beeps until the phone was answer.

Sonic: Amy it's me Sonic where are…

Rouge: Sonic! Amy and Tails are on the floor bleeding really badly!

Sonic: What happened?!

Rouge: I don't know! I heard Amy shouting for help in this factory, something about Tails dying, and just after that she screamed! I don't know what happened but you need to come quick! (Hung up)

Sonic: Damn it, Shadow I need your help.

And so the two supersonic hedgehogs ran to the factory where the two friends where dying. Many thoughts crossed Sonic inside his mind. "What happened?" "This is my fault again, I shouldn't had run for my personal feelings" "Please, Amy, Tails, resist".

The hedgehogs and the Chaotix got in time to wrap the cuts. The ambulance got there right after them and took the two bleeding friends to the "Fallen Angel Hospital".

Sonic: Doctor, how are they?

Doctor: Well, the girl is stable, and in three weeks she would be able to walk out of the hospital with no problems.

Sonic: And Tails?

Doctor: Mr. Prower is critical at the moment, he lost too much blood in his masochist act, and it is possible that the cuts are infected. Right now there is nothing we can do but wait.

Saying that, the doctor asked them if they wanted to see Amy, of course they accepted.

Sonic: Amy, are you alright?

Amy: Yeah, just a little dizzy but I'm fine.

Sonic: What exactly happened inside the factory?

Vector: Easy blue bomb, remember she was bleeding.

Espio: Besides, she is under the effects of the drugs; we will try talking to her later.

Back into the waiting room.

Knuckles: Ok, now that everything has calm down, let's think about what is going on.

Sonic: There is nothing to think about, Tails is a psychopath and almost killed Amy.

Charmy: But we can help him, right?

Sonic: Didn't you hear Amy? We can't help him, it's over, he isn't Tails anymore.

Vector: But Shadow said that all the artifacts made in the Ark, weren't as powerful as the originals.

Shadow: …

Rouge: Well, relax guys; just tell me what the hell is going on.

So they began to tell her everything they knew, the doll, Tails' breakdown, how Eggman is involved, even how Sonic tried to kill him.

Rouge: Well, that was some scary night story.

Sonic: I'll take a walk.

Knuckles: Ok, just don't do anything stupid.

Sonic: Don't worry Knuckles, I'm cool now.

It was the first time Sonic used his cocky smile, he obviously tried to cover his pain, but nobody bothered him.

Knuckles: The truth is (after Sonic walked away), the one I am most worry about is Sonic.

Rouge: I know how you feel.

Sonic needed to be alone.

His two best friends were in the hospital. He was just to confuse to think. It was his fault Tails was in that state because he didn't finished with Eggman before. And it was his fault Amy was in the hospital because he wanted revenge on Eggman.

Sonic: What a great hero I am.

Meanwhile inside intensive care, there was a little two tailed fox, talking to himself, the nurses just assumed it was because the loss of blood, how wrong were they.

Tails: But they brought me to the hospital, maybe, they do care.

TD: _Listen me boy, once you walk out of here, your "friends" are going to take you to a psychiatric hospital and leave you there until you die._

Tails: But why?

TD: _Because they don't want to believe in me. Listen, I feel a little thirsty but I need something "special"._

Tails: Special?

TD:_ Yes, I need blood, but not common blood, blood from a pure heart._

Tails: Pure…

TD:_ Do you know someone with a pure heart?_

Tails: I don't know.

TD:_ Oh yes you know, think a little._

Tails: But she is so young, I can't do that.

TD: _So young, she is like all of those that brought you here, she never care for you, they were only fake feeling, nothing else._

_Besides, if I calm my thirst, you would be able to feel it._

Tails: A-are you sure?

TD: _Yes, you would be able to feel the sunshine._

Somewhere else far away from that hospital, a little bunny was playing with her little chao cheese.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finish!

Anyway if you enjoy having your your memories of Sonic being rape again and again, come next time!

Next Chapter would be uploaded next week.


End file.
